pure blood
by devilscythe
Summary: ok im sorry for this but i dont feel like writeing a summery  and the 2 characters are just sub line characters untill i relese the second part of this story


disclaimer i do not own any fictional charecters and this story is based on pure imagination

( lol spongebob refrence}

any way ill look through the story at my own pace and fix any errors i find

and remember

readers reveiws keep the writers alive

Chapter 1 direct link

"I don't give a damn just do it " said a doctor shedding a black coat  
>suddenly the doctors heard sounds coming from outside the room<br>" please sir you can't go inside the surgery room medical personal only" said a nurse before she got thrown into a wall  
>" medical personal bullshit you have 12 scientist in here and 1 doctor " said the blond haired man as he kicked the metal door off it's hinges causing it to slam into one of the scientist's knocking him out<br>" notha shizuka you really shouldn't be in here if you return to the dissection room I will forgive all of this and you won't be killed" said a short black haired doctor  
>" fuck you cawakuza I'm not going to sit in that room and let you kill Erika "<br>" once again you forget Erika can't die she's a android she's metal with a false skin shes not skin and bone metal programed to remember the real Erika's final words" said cawakuza  
>"she has memorys she was alive when you gave her power and now your going to destroy the only chance to find out Erika's final word before she died<br>Fuck you I'm taking her out of here now " said the tall blond haired man  
>" notha you don't see a what's really going on this company is merging with another medical pharmacy if they found out about this every one in this room would he shamed and the publicly gunned down" said the short black haired man<br>" cawakuza power her on or move out of my way" yelled notha as he stepping forward revealing his bartender outfit stained with blood as crimson as the night sky 1 year ago

( 1 year ago day 5 )  
>" this is Erika over comm channel 1 are there any survivors of the reahara mission left please respond"said a small blue haired girl hiding in the grass<br>" this is major notha broadcasting on a channel 1 any troops left out there proceed to rally point omega for evac " said a soft voice over the radio  
>" major this is private erika from dark company I am currently at rally point omega this place I clear for the time being" said the private over the shoulder strap radio " this is Medical personal ezia cawakuza they just bombed the medical tent there killing there own troops because were treating both sides of the war there sending in flamers and dropping phosphorus rounds" said the medic over the radio<br>" ok calm down soldier the medical tents are a quarter click away from the evac zone hurry here the helicopters will not wait  
>( 50 minutes later )<br>" Get on get on Erika get in here now" yelled the major  
>As gunfire and dirt began to fly so did the helicopter with only 3'soldiers onboard<br>( present timeline )  
>" Erika get up were leaving " said notha in a soft voice<br>" she wasn't fully programed with the memory's all she knows is that your her master 10 minutes till security gets here  
>" master what is happening " said Erika in a cold solid voice<br>" were leaving erika " said notha as he helped the girl of the operating table  
>" if your taking it call it by its real name pyche " said cawakuza in a calm voice<br>" fine I'll grant you that one pleasure of me listening to you once " said notha " come on pyche let get out of here "  
>" yes master is there a primary destination we are to go to " asked the android as she stood up" I must also inform you my battery levels are at 100% next estimated charge time will be needed in 46 hours master"<br>" ok just follow me " said notha as he pulled the android by the wrist out of the room  
>" I guess in should help out after all I can't just stand by and let these nebula bastards keep me from learning my beloved Erika's last words<p>

Chapter 2 memory's of the future

" master may I ask were we are currently heading" asked the android as she ran through the stairwell with the blond haired boy  
>" were getting out of here simple down the stairs out the door and then we can finish project dreamer" answered the blonde haired boy named notha<br>" project dreamer to recover a girls last words by recovering memory's of the closest people to her by using the headset plugin to the users dreams and extract all memory's of the girl correct master " asked the android  
>" yes but once we finish the dream chip we can activate it and complete the memory's of those around us" said notha as he busted down the lobby stairwell door<br>" master my sensors indicate 4 lightly armored men speeding down the stairwell they are precisely 6 floors above" the android said as she walked out the door to the nebula pharmacy building  
>" it's fine just follow me we can hide in a abandoned building 3 blocks north " said the android<br>" the only abandoned building in that district is the old yagami pharmacy building that merged with the nebula pharmacy building" said the android  
>" that's perfect with all the building projects going on in that area they won't even think to check that old building"<br>" master my sensors are picking up 2 armored cars speeding down the street also I am picking up several uniform police cars entering the area up ahead" said pyche  
>" Ok quick down this ally " said notha<br>" master my in hub map shows this way is a dead end" pyche said as she continued to follow her master  
>" not really here well climb up to the roof using this fire escape then we can hop across to that crane " said notha<br>" there is a 75% possibility this will not work and with the increasing amount of armed forces closing in on us our chances slim to " pyche said before Being interrupted  
>" hey hurry up " said notha as he started up the fire escape<br>Even though the odds of them surviving were very slim the android followed her master with flawless movement and quickly caught up to her master

( 1 year ago day 6 )  
>" medic is there any thing you can do "<br>" not unless we get to a medi-bay fast"  
>" pilot put the gears out of business and get us to the nearest Japanese military base now " ordered the major<br>( present timeline )  
>"Quick we have to jump across" yelled notha and he ran to the edge of building and jumped<br>"master there is a 10% chance you will die if I attempt to jump" said the android as she backed away from the edge  
>" dammit pyche just jump" notha yelled as he jumped down onto a platform<br>" master the " pyche repeated until she was interrupted  
>" pyche command override acknowledge last request " notha yelled across the 20 foot gap<br>" command accepted acknowledging last request "  
>With that the android ran to the edge of the building and jumped the gap without even touching the crane<br>" master command completed " said pyche as she followed her master down the platforms leading to the fenced of area  
>They have eluded there enemy but for how long<p>

Chapter 3 Command reset  
>A silver eyed women sat behind a desk cursing at her security force for not catching the two fugitives as a black haired man entered the room<p>

"Cawakuza you can't just enter my office when ever you please" said the silver eyed woman  
>" stuff it yagami nebula owns you company now my father owns your company I own your company so many you should explain to me why your disciplining your staff and not explaining why project dreamer wasn't ready 2 moths ago when you promised it would be and then explain why you gave the order to have pyche disassembled you have 10 minutes" ezia yelled<br>The silver eyed women signaled for her security to leave  
>" well ezia the reason project dreamer wasn't ready was because you couldn't control you little pet that busted out of here thanks to your wife's love of performing medical experiments he smashed a wall down that wall crushed the storage device that was originally given to pyche we had to start from scratch and as for the order to have her disassembled that came from the top " the silver eyed woman said as she smirked<br>" from the top you mean my father ordered her to be disassembled" ezia said as he was suddenly filled with anger  
>Ezia turned to the door and went strait for the elevator<br>" so he's going to go up to the top of the food chain and play with the lions a big gamble what rules do you two play by said the silver haired women said as she moved the white knight piece and slammed it down in front of three black king pieces on a chess board " what next shall I turn notha against ezia or shall I reset pyche with the private satellite " suddenly a loud crash came down the elevator " no I think I'll reset pyche let's see if notha remembers me"  
>( 10 minutes before the elevator came crashing down )<br>I can't believe that bastered couldn't even tell me ezia thought to himself as he got into the shiny grey elevator swiped his pass and typed in the code for the executive office half way up his father came In over the intercom  
>" son I'm in a important meeting right now please wait till I'm finished " a old voice boomed over the intercom<br>And suddenly the elevator droped sending cawakuza to the floor  
>Then it was over faster then it started<br>As ezia Exited the broken elevator he heard yagami say something

Chapter 4 wasted time  
>( 4 hours after the escape from the nebula pharmacy building )<br>" here we can take this car " notha said as he broke the car window  
>" master the license plate shows it is registered to a high ranking police officer we should find a different car to elude" pyche said as she was interrupted<br>" pyche hot-wire the car while I make a phone call" notha said as he pulled out a black and red cellphone  
>" yes master " said the android as she began to hack the cars control panel<br>( phone conversation between notha and a informant  
>" hey informant I need a black tesla with the exact same year and model registry delta 9 8 7 Charlie victor " notha said as he awaited the informants response<br>" let's see 2k and were done " said a female voice over he phone  
>" deal " notha said as he heard footsteps behind him " bye"<br>" master the car has been started and I suggest we hurry 4 heavily armed men are proceeding up the stairwell 2 floors below us" pyche said as she began to walk back to the car  
>" right " notha said<p>

2 loud gunshots  
>Notha grips his left side<br>Pyche lightly steps back as the second round hit her

" stop or I'll shoot " a short man said as he aimed he gun at pyche  
>" you already shot once which means you had the intention to kill me so why tell us to stop and without he intention to kill that means I don't have to hold back " notha yelled as he grabbed the short man and smashed his head into a stone piller<p>

Chapter 6 strange doctor stranger roommate

" pyche you need to drive" notha said as he wrote the address she needed to go to

( 40 minutes later )  
>Notha had kicked in the door the his friends apartment<br>" shinra SHINRA get out here I got shot " notha yelled  
>" yo got what " said a black haired man as he walked out of a room rubbing his head " whoa whoa whoa what happened"<br>" you weren't listening I was shot by a mugger " notha said " pyche down the hall last door on the left  
>" yes master mister shinra he has lost a total of 2 ounces of blood you aren't showing up<br>On my list of registered doctors " pyche said as she turned off her data hub  
>" well I'm not I'm a underground doctor " shinra said as pyche carried notha into the room that resembled a surgery room<br>" you assured me that this man was a fully licensed medical doctor " pyche said as she set notha down on the operating table  
>" well I did lie a bit but he did go to medical school" notha said as he sprawled out on the table<br>" I will not let this man preform surgery on you we will leave immediately for a hospital " pyche said as she started to walk to notha  
>" pyche you don't have a choice the nearest hospital is 3 miles north I'd pass out and die before we even got halfway there" notha said<br>As the two waited for at least 50 minutes  
>" what are you doing " pyche asked as notha began to move around on the table every 2 seconds<br>" agh I cant sit around for to long I get all fidgety " notha said as he waved his right arm around in the air as pyche caught it and began to lean in close  
>" you still have the memory's from before the data wipe they did to you "<br>Notha whispered as pyche began to hold both his hands  
>" I do " pyche said as she leand in closer to kiss notha<br>" ok let's get this started" shinra said as pyche straitened up pulling notha off the table  
>" agh dammit " notha said as he hit the floor<br>Almost immediately pyche placed him back on the the table notha nodded to shinra  
>" pyche why don't you wait out side you shouldn't see stuff like this " shinra said as he pushed pyche out if the room the android didn't protest instead she walked out into the living room and sat next to a girl wearing a slick black suit with a yellow motorcycle helmet<br>The girl in the black suit pulled out a mobile phone and began to use the testing option  
>( hi my names celty ) she typed<br>" hello I am pyche "  
>( pyche are you a friend of notha) celty typed in<br>" yes i am pyche I was programed to be the memory unit for a dead girl known as Erika my program is to make master notha happy and to complete project dreamer" pyche said as she turned to the door of the surgery room as a loud scream went off  
>( so your a android ) celty typed into the phone<br>" affirmative " pyche said as celty pulled her helmet off " ah you don't have a head yet your alive "  
>( yeah must people refer to me as the headless rider but I'm really a dullahan but to shinra I'm celty sturluson the love of his life) celty typed into the phone<p>

( inside the sugary room )  
>" dammit shinra can't you just take the bullet out " notha said as he rested his head on a pillow<br>" like I said you relaxed to much and the wound started to close I need to open it up and then take the bullets out " shinra said as he put a bloody medical knife on a tray  
>" agh dammit shinra at do this part quickly " notha said as he gritted his teeth in pain<br>" like I said you relaxed to much the wound is closing if I take the bullet out fast it could get stuck or it may hit a nerve that might be important" shinra said as he slowly pulled the bullet out of notha's left side  
>" ugh shinra I'm gonna pass out soon" notha said as he wiped sweat from his forehead with a wet rag<br>" it's ok I just need to pull one more out"shinra said As a sharp scream came from the living room followed by a 2 short bangs and a thud  
>Notha immediately shot up and rushed to the door only to smash the door into the face of a man in a suit as bright as the sun<br>" celty " shinra said as he ran out into the liveing room to grasp a cold body on the floor  
>He quickly noticed she was reaching for former phone shinra grabbed it and handed it to here<br>( t- they took pyche go after her NOW )  
>Celty typed in on her phone<br>" what but your bleeding I cant just leave you " he said before the phone was shoved in his face  
>( it's fine just go notha needs your help)<br>" celty " shinra said as a tear dripped down his face and dripped down onto celty motorcycle visor  
>" notha let's go" shinra said after he helped celty onto to the couch<br>" shinra are you sure this is my fight not yours" notha sad as he pulled out a small lighter and light a candle for celty to hold  
>" they broke into my house and shot my future wife" shinra yelled as he prepared for<br>A sharp fist to his gut. " oh right crofts can't hit me if she's like that"  
>"for once you didn't get hit for saying something like that" notha said as he gave him a sharp hit to his stomach " I'll be sure to keep him in line for you " notha yelled to Celty<p>

Chapter 7 rooftop rush

" get back here you cowards " notha screamed as he dashed across the roof of the apartment building after a group of men in black suits  
>2 of them stopes and pulled out a gun but by the time they aimed down there sights notha had grabbed one and threw him of the building shinra struck at the other with a wooden sword the 2 jumped down to the roof top below them and chases after the 4 men carrying a large box<br>Suddenly the roar of a helicopter came out from below the building  
>" they have a helicopter " shinra yelled as he did his best to keep up with notha<br>3 of the 4 men stopped to fight notha knocked one out with a single hit and tossed his gun to shinra  
>" I'll go after pyche you finish these 2 off and then go back to celty she needs you more" notha yelled as he leaped across the gap between the two buildings and raced after the tall man carrying the life size box<br>Just as notha grabbed the man carrying the box  
>He was slammed off the side of the safety area he was now standing on the unstable area at any moment the floor could collapse on him<br>" I gotta hand it to you your the toughest basterd I've ever delt with but play times over " the man said as he pulled out a shiny silver gun  
>" you must know what they call this right the arm breaker" the man said as he aimed the gun strait down at notha<br>" other people call it a desert eagle " notha said as he rushed up at the man

a split second and it was over  
>notha was running up to the helicopter as the man fell to the ground behind him<br>( back at shinra's "  
>" CELTY were are you " shinra yelled out as he walked into the living room and noticed she wasn't anywhere to be seen<br>Suddenly shinra heard a smash come from his bedroom  
>With his back to the wall he counted to 3 then kicked his own door in only to find celty struggling on the nightstand he looked over and saw she knocked over the lamp as she was try to get up<br>" CELTY " shinra said as he dropped the gun notha threw to him and quickly ran over to help celty  
>" celty were is your PDA" shinra asked as he set celty down on the she weakly pointed out into the hallway<br>Shinra walked out to find her PDA was in pieces  
>" here take mine for now " shinra said as he set it in her hand<br>She lifted it up and began typing  
>( there was another one<br>He got left behind managed to get him out of here but were going to Need a new t.v) she showed it to shinra and then began to type in on it again  
>( what about notha and p- pyche ) she asked<br>As notha walked into the room  
>" don't worry it takes a lot more to kill me and pyche is fine except there's one problem those nebula guys took the project dreamer chip out of her " notha said as he sat down next to celty<br>" but that means " shinra started  
>" yep I'm going to nebula Corp but I'm not going to just step into cawakuza's office I'm going strait to his father and exposing that crime lord" notha said as he stood up and walked to the door<br>( shinra if he takes down cawakuza's father the yakuza will be hunting him down like a dog) celty typed in on shinra's phone  
>"'dont worry ill set up a fall-guy for him<br>With that shinra walked over to the other side of the bed fell onto it and gave a silent good night to celty  
>With the over whelming presence of sleep falling on notha as well he walked out into the living room where pyche was sitting down on the couch<br>" master it's my fault " she said  
>" what do you mean " notha asked<br>" I saw celty get shot and I didn't want her to suffer so I gave myself up and now they have the project dreamer chip" pyche said as she noticed notha began to fall  
>Notha had fallen asleep 2 seconds before pyche finished talking<br>He fell onto the couch  
>Pyche pulled him onto her lap and smiled<p>

Chapter 8 to late and to soon

After all 4 woke up notha began to help shinra replace the door knob the suited men broke while celty and pyche made breakfast  
>" why do people use c4 to blow open a door " notha said as shinra handed him a screwdriver<br>" you would rather they broke the hole damn door " shinra remarked as he pulled a piece of metal out of the old doorknob  
>" no I just think there's a better way to blow a door" notha said as he screwed in the last piece of the doorknob<br>" master notha dr. Shinra breakfast is ready " pyche said as she walked into the hallway  
>" great were starved " shinra said with a smile<br>" thanks pyche "' notha said as he pulled shinra off the ground  
>They walked into the kitchen<br>Shinra and pyche sat down while notha helped celty set the food down not the table  
>" wow celty you made spicy curry your getting really good at cooking" shinra said as he leaned in to see what celty made<br>( it wasn't me pyche did it I just watched and well I didn't learn anything ) celty typed in on shinra's phone  
>The notha and shinra began to eat the fact that pyche couldn't eat didn't bother him because he was used to it since celty couldn't eat since she didn't have a head but notha barley noticed as he made phone calls through out breakfast after the 4th call shinra asked him about it<br>" who was that " shinra asked  
>" A arms dealer " notha replied<br>" your really going to go after cawakuza's father" shinra said as he stood up  
>" I am " notha replied knowing what shinra was going to say next<br>" ok but know matter how torn up you get I'm not going to help you " shinra said as he slammed his hand down on the table  
>" I under stand I'm leaveing in 10 minutes pyche I've arranged for a train to take us to tokyo at 9:00 I want you to go there and wait for me if im not there in time leave without me" notha said as he stood up<br>" master my HUD shows now trains with a 9:00 pick up time " pyche said as she began to question her masters plan  
>" I know but my friends going to barrow one" notha said as he walked to the door<br>( I'm coming with you ) celty typed into the phone  
>"' theres nothing you can do celty "'notha said as he looked at shinra and nodded<br>( I don't care those nebula people might have my head and besides I can't die so I could take a few bullets for you ) celty typed in as she picked up her helmets  
>" celty I can't let you l do this " shinra said as he grabbed celtys helmet from her<br>( shinra you can't stop me ) celty typed in  
>With that celty half nodded to notha<br>"'ok fine then celty get yourself ready and meet me out front of the nebula building a 8:00 " notha said as he walked out of there house and into a elevator

Chapter 9 expected arrivals  
>8:00 outside the nebula building<br>" you ready for this " notha asked as celty pulled up on her bike  
>( are you ready once we bust in there not only will the cops and armed guards be on us but so will the military contractors that nebula has power over ) celty typed in on a shiny new PDA<br>" were not busting in I made an appointment " notha said as he shoved a extra clip of ammunition into his jacket  
>( what you let them know that you were coming ) celty typed in with fear bearing down on her<br>" yep hey holds onto this " notha said as he handed celty 1 spare bullet  
>( there going to have people with bigger guns compared to you magnum ) celty said as she admired the shiny gun as it reflected the moonlight onto her shadowy suit<br>" like it well truth be told I kinda only had one bullet for this originally "  
>( you weren't planing on using it on robbers were you) celty typed as notha walked across the street<br>" leave your bike you won't need it" notha said as he threw his magnum into his jacket  
>The 2 entered the building to face a group of men holding a yelling doctor back so that he wouldn't attack the tall man with white hair in a black lab coat<br>" YOU BASTARD YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE BEHIND THE PROGRAM AND NOW YOUR GOING TO LET THOSE KIDS DIE  
>BEFOR THEY EVEN GET TO LIVE THERE LIFE " roared the man being held back<br>" kids half the people in that room are 15 they lived long enough in fact you should join then in the test " said the white haired man" ahh notha please please come with me to my office " but your friend will have to wait outside"  
>" she comes or we settle this right here" notha said as he shifted his jacket to revel a bright silver object underneath<br>" very well follow me" the tall white haired man said  
>The two followed him to the executive elevator where he placed a key inside and unlocked the doors<br>" dr. cawakuza And his father are waiting for you " the white man said as he slipped a silver object into celtys shadowy suit  
>Both of them had noticed and expected it to be a tracer so that the military gunmen that were waiting could see there target better<br>With a ding and the sound of gears grinding the door opened to revel a black haired doctor handcuffed to a chair and a small purple chip floating in front of a tall blondish haired man  
>" ahh notha I see you brought your part of the deal"<br>The man said as he ripped a piece of duct tape of his sons mouth  
>" you sadistic bastard " cawakuza. Yelled out<br>( deal what deal ) celty typed in as she suddenly found herself blinded by a bright light that filled the room  
>Without warning notha grew his jacket over her<br>" as I was correct your suit is made of the same shadowy material seeping from your neck " he smirked as her suit was torn in half as the bright light filled the room reveling a half naked women standing next to a blond haired ruffian  
>( WHAT IS GOIN ON ) celty typed in after zipping up the jacket<br>" a simple deal only " notha said as he walked forward  
>The tall man standing behind a operating table sensed what had happened<br>Befor he could press the security button a he was blown away from the table by a surprisingly strong magnum  
>" you double crossing " the man started<br>" save your breath old man " notha said as he freed cawakuza from the chair  
>" now then if you tell me were the project dreamer chip is I might call you a ambulance" notha said as he lowered himself to eye level with the doctor<br>" it won't matter you'll never get it " the man said before yelling in pain  
>" shizako " notha said as he turned to see the black haired doctor smashing his foot down on his fathers wound<br>" son how could you we had a deal" the man yelled before he fell silent  
>" screw you deal you said she wouldn't be hurt or shamed in any way"'shizako yelled" you lied "<br>"'you think that even if that headless freak had gone along with the deal she would really allow us to dissect her she wouldn't even get past the stage of undressing for the dissection high voltage lights were the only way to make sure she would cooperate with us" the man said as his son began to put pressure on his wound  
>" were is the chip " notha asked again<br>" halfway to Tokyo by now " the man said  
>With that the two looked at each other and nodded<br>" hey wait you said you would call me a ambulance " the man said as he began to pull himself up  
>" oh ok " notha said as he turned around " YOUR A AMBULANCE " the 3 left the room laughing<br>As they left the brightness of the room into the normal lighted elevator once the door closed celtys shadows began to form again as soon as she could she formed her black catlike suit she quickly zipped it up before ether of the two got any ideas once her shadowy suit was complete she handed notha's jacket back  
>( next time you pull something like this bring a longer jacket ^^) celty typed<br>" so you enjoyed being betrayed " shizako said as the elevator dinged  
>He was rewarded with a sharp angled punch to the stomach<br>notha decided not join in as shizako went on  
>" that's a bit strange you allow shinra to cuddle you but anything remotely sexual is rewarded with a punch " shizako said before he was silenced with another punch<br>" and how dumb that you knew that my father was planning to shine a spotlight on you and you still wore that shadow suit if I asked shinra about this he would agree that your a bit" he was silenced by another harder and swifter punch " fine fine but you know for a fact that your perverted dr would have done the same thing if he was in my fathers position" this time he found a shadowy rose thorn around his neck threatening to squeeze his neck until he couldn't breath  
>Celty began to type ( say what you want about me bur insult shinra and you'll be on the ground within seconds)<br>The elevator door opened each of them knew what to do so they dashed of notha to the train station with nebula security hot on his tail  
>Celty off to get shinra prepared for what was to come<br>And shizako up the stairs to a office with a prime view of the lobby  
>Chapter 10 late to the rain<br>Notha rain out of the freezing rain into the train tunnels he remembered running through these tunnels as a kid but this time was different instead of dodging paintballs he was dodging real bullets he got down to the sub level right as pyche walked onto the unscheduled train a bullet soared past notha and smashed through pyches robotic shoulder two more grazed the side of notha face and the final onewent strait through his left lung he collapsed onto the floor of the train as the door closed behind him the train began to move to its designated stop mid town Tokyo  
>" pyche why did you wait" notha said as he checked his clock the train had been set to leave 30 minutes ago<br>" I hacked the systems so that it wouldn't leave until we were onboard" pyche said  
>" notha had began to lose blood as the floor around them became covered with a crimson liquid<br>Notha whispered something into psyches ear in her face he saw a mix of emotion they didn't need the project dreamer chip anymore what was once love and sadness was now replaced with anger and fear as pyche was now on top of notha her hands griped around his jacket and shirt she held him up slightly she began to scream at him  
>"'you god damn fucking idiot " she screamed" you risked your life for something we didn't even need and you act like you so proud of it"<br>Notha shifted uncomfortably  
>Pyche began to shake him as if he were a rag-doll<br>" you don't even know how" she stopped mid sentence to see notha wasn't moveing  
>She checked his pulse<br>She was shocked so much that she used here hands as shock paddles using every single part of her battery life left to bring him back she slowly fell down on top of him her hands still griped onto his shirt the only thing different was they were kissing as the lights began to dim in the car a sparkle creeped out of psyches eyes

She was crying


End file.
